


Котики

by Hrenougolnik, sihaya



Series: Секта [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: Ну что может пойти не так, когда дело касается свежеразмороженного Капитана Америки?
Series: Секта [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654777
Kudos: 36





	Котики

Брок молчал, рассматривая Бетси. Блистательный проеб, блядь. Проебать целого Капитана Америку – это уметь надо. Блядь.

Бетси явно и сама понимала, какой это был пиздец. Она даже не успела переодеться: так и стояла по стойке смирно в юбке-карандаш и рубашке с галстуком. Брок с минуту пялился на ее тугие локоны, пытаясь понять, сколько химии на них вылили. Бетси смотрела в стену, чуть выше его головы. Страдалица, блядь. Броку было даже интересно, сколько еще она выдержит на шпильках с непривычки. Он вообще не понимал, почему Бетси согласилась, но понимал, почему из всех оперативников выбрали именно ее: типаж-то картеровский. Логично же, блядь, подсунуть отмороженному сразу знакомое лицо!

– В двух словах, Брэддок. Попробуй все объяснить в двух словах, – процедил он. Внутри все кипело.

– Объект ходил на матч, сэр, – не моргнув глазом, ответила Бетси.

– Какой, блядь, матч, Бр-р-рэддок! – рявкнул, не выдержав, Брок.

– Бейсбольный, сэр. По заключениям экспертов, объект должен был чувствовать себя более раскованно в знакомой обстановке, сэр.

Брок вздохнул, откинулся на спинку кресла, мысленно считая от одного до десяти и обратно. Успокоиться это помогало мало: все равно спросят-то с него. И за разнесенный бокс, и за больничные оперативников, и за упущенного Капитана Америку. Даже если его поймали на Таймс-сквер.

– Почему объект покинул здание? – попытался он зайти с другой стороны.

– Подготовки отряда дельта оказалось недостаточно, сэр, – все так же ровно, отрепетированно заявила Бетси.

– А ты, блядь, куда смотрела? Твоей подготовки тоже недостаточно?! – снова вскинулся Брок. Бетси даже не шелохнулась, что немного пугало. Ему хватало культа Зимнего в отряде, не хватало еще культа Кэпа.

– Рекомендованный отделом стратегического и тактического планирования операций костюм ограничил мою мобильность, сэр.

– То есть на шпильках ты к нему подходить зассала.

– Никак нет, сэр. Наличие шпилек и ограничение подвижности ног узкой юбкой замедлили мое передвижение и дали объекту фору, сэр.

Брок еще раз вздохнул. Нужно просто написать, что они проебались, посчитав, что Капитан Америка будет таким же дезориентированным как и Зимний. А вот хуй всему блядскому отделу стратегического и тактического планирования.

– Брэддок. – Брок замолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Насколько он помнил, еще один отмороженный на его голову женщин не бил. Так что Бетси была самой защищенной из всей группы, и то, что не ею проломили гипсокартонную стену, это только доказывало. Отреагировала она, как могла: нажала на тревожную кнопку и сообщила группам захвата. В общем-то было ясно, что проебались те, кто решил поставить запись матча. Но…

– Брэддок, – повторил Брок, – скажи, почему ты не… – он махнул рукой, намекая на ее внешность.

– Подготовка бойца отряда СТРАЙК не включает подобные методы взаимодействия с объектами, сэр.

Не будь это Бетси, Брок бы подумал, что над ним издеваются. Но нет, Бетси Брэддок была убийственно серьезна. Ну пиздец как он есть. Нужно было даже не связываться, просто написать в бумагах, что проебался отдел планирования, а группа дельта была не достаточно компетентна.

– На курсы, блядь, повышения квалификации отправлю, – проворчал Брок. – Свободна.

– Есть, сэр. Разрешите исполнять?

Брок только поморщился, чувствуя острое желание отправить ее прямо в таком виде на беговую дорожку. Но настолько жесток он не был.

– А мы же будем работать с Капитаном, сэр? – уже на пороге вдруг с надеждой спросила Бетси. Брок вздрогнул, уставился на нее. Нет, пусть это будет не то, о чем он подумал. Только не еще один котик… Он не переживет. Нет!

– Бетси, блядь. Нет. Никаких котиков! Никаких ушек для Капитана.

Но уже знал, что пиздецки поздно. Его отряд уже обречен.

После первой же миссии Бетси скинула всем желающим фото Капитана с наложенным фильтром. Блядские ушки и усики Капитану шли. И нос, маленький изящный кошачий нос.

Единственное, чего Брок не понимал: почему, блядь, котики! Ну почему?


End file.
